


Omen

by orphan_account



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which a washed up bard happens upon a strange creature.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Omen

**Author's Note:**

> The wait for Silksong is slowly driving me crazy, so I decided to write this oneshot to keep me sane. Art by me.

_“Have you seen that strange creature that follows him?”_

_“Aye, a ghastly omen, it is. A sure harbinger of misfortune.”_

_“Goodness! Where did he come upon such a thing?”_

_“Left town, said he was visiting a circus in a kingdom aways from here and returned with it.”_

_“Does he mean to keep it?”_

_“Not in this town, he won't.” _

******

“_Muuuur…_” The small creature softly sounded as Nymm glanced its way. Once again, he was at a loss with himself. Dreams shattered, frustrations high, and naught a thing he could do to remedy it. 

How he had even heard about the mysterious circus eluded him, but travel towards it he did, and found nothing for his efforts. Perhaps it had already come and gone, perhaps it was never there at all, but with nary a soul around to tell him anything of the sort, Nymm felt a fool. And yet, he didn’t return empty handed. It was not a job or a pleasant memories that he brought back, but this… _thing_, instead. 

It was drawn to his playing. Why he was even bothering to play notes into an abandoned street was just mere irritation. Perhaps there was someone who would toss him a geo or maybe someone from the circus was still lingering, but there was no money or headhunting for Nymm; the washed up bard. Instead, he was greeted by the cry of a small creature, and said creature has refused to leave his side since. 

At first he felt fear looking at it, but it did nothing but mewl. Perhaps pity is what allowed Nymm to let it follow him, but he now wondered if that pity was worth this grief. The pub refused him entry, refused him his income due to the tiny stalker and playing on the streets netted him cold stares. 

He was going to starve at this rate, though at least the creature wasn’t picking away at his meager food storage. It didn’t even eat, rather, Nymm didn’t even know if it could. Anything offered was ignored, it deciding to do nothing but idly sit on the windowsill once inside. The moment Nymm moved to leave, it was at his side in seconds. Even if he managed to lock it inside, it would always find a way back to him, like magic. 

It sounded again, this time putting one of its wispy limbs on the glass. Odd, an action Nymm had yet to see it express, and found himself gazing out the window with it. Though it seemed at first to be fussing at nothing, Nymm soon saw a strange sight that sent waves of intrigue and unease through him. A small bug was… floating - not flying, on a distant cliff. It held a torch hilariously tall against its height with an eerie scarlet glow atop it. Just as Nymm squinted to confirm his sight, the bug’s gaze turned toward him. Their eyes met, Nymm gasped, jumping back from the window and closing the curtains in one motion. 

“...What…” He managed through fright. “...Was that…?”

“_Nyaaarrrr..._” The small beast neither answered nor acknowledged him, still on the windowsill behind the curtain. 

“Get away from there!” Nymm desperately swung his arm under the curtain, scooping up the beast with such vigor that the curtain fully fluffed upwards… the distant bug now directly outside the window. Nymm screamed, the bug cackled gleefully, and in the next moment, it was inside the house with a poof of smoke. 

The panic that swept over him as Nymm desperately went for his nail caused him to trip fantastically, sending the beast flying across the room and himself harshly to the ground. He was no fighter, the nail only a display piece meant to ward others away in travels, but today he’d have to use it proper.

******

It ate the flame. After a struggle that practically destroyed Nymm’s house and almost killed him, a single flame remained, and the little creature ate it. Was he dreaming? No, the pangs of his wounds were very real, therefore, yes, he did witness the flame belonging to his would-be murderer being consumed by the mystery beast. 

“_Muuurr!_” It happily chirped. Naturally, Nymm mused, recalling that it hadn’t eaten in weeks, though there was nothing natural about _eating fire_. 

“Ugh…” Nymm tried to make sense of it all, picking the creature up. Warm, as if it was holding the flame within. “What ARE you?” 

“_Nyar._” It tilted its small head. 

“Guttural noises will get neither of us anywhere! A name? A purpose? An explanation as to why I was assaulted by a ghastly specter!? I want to know why you came into my life and brought nothing but misfortune with you!” 

It didn’t answer. Of course it didn’t. The exasperated bug let the creature go and it went back to the spot on the windowsill. Nymm was too tired, too hurt to pursue anything further, allowing fatigue to take over.

The light rest was interrupted by a loud pounding on his door, Nymm wincing against his injuries as he answered. Seems the scuffle last night didn’t go unnoticed and there was no way blaming it on a ghostly bug would fly with the already skeptical townsfolk. 

“That thing has driven you mad, Nymm!” 

“I assure you I was attacked-”

“By what? I see no forced entry!”

“If you would allow me to explain-” 

“There’s nothing to explain! Ever since you strolled back into town with that bad omen, you’ve been nothing but trouble!”

“I have done nothing but try to continue my usual routine!” 

“There’s nothing _usual_ while it remains. Get rid of it. It’s a blight we’ll no longer tolerate!” 

The door slammed before Nymm could utter another rebuttal. He had known this was coming, but he didn’t expect to be so underprepared for the situation. Had this threat arrived yesterday Nymm could have taken what meager supplies he had and left for the next town over, but now all those supplies were scattered and ruined. Not to mention his nail had been badly bent and his prized accordion… well, it was miraculously fine. 

“One small blessing…” Nymm sighed as he knelt down to properly inspect it. A note escaped it as he picked it up.

“_Nyaaar!_” The creature’s attention was caught, moving from its spot to observe Nymm. It was moving… excitedly? Expectantly? 

“...Oh.” Nymm shook off his intrigue and began a song. For the first time since meeting it, he observed it not as an irritant, but for what it was. It was not a thing, an omen, or a creature. Its happy movements, over reliant nature, and innocent attitude - these were behaviours of a child, not a beast! Of course it came running to him in that abandoned town, it’s clearly lost! Whenever Nymm left, it was bound to follow, perhaps hoping to be led to its parent! As for the ghostly attack, well, surely a proper explanation could be given! Maybe eating flames was just something its species did!

The more Nymm rationalized, the more foolish he felt. Here he had been aiming to join a circus in hopes of giving performances to delight children, and yet he’d been treating one poorly. “Hah…” His bitterness faded into a chuckle. “I’ve been dreadful to you, little one. Would it please you to leave this place? I’m sure your parents are dreadfully worried!” 

“_Muuurrr?_” It tilted its head again. 

“Regardless, it seems I’m no longer welcome in this town, so I’ll have to leave anyways. I lack the proper training to keep you safe, but I’ll endeavour to get you home. It’s been a long while since I’ve had a traveling companion!”

******

“Your diet is a worrisome thing, child…” Nymm half huffed as he dressed a fresh burn. “I won’t claim to understand it, but scarlet flames carried by ghostly bugs is truly a... unique delicacy.”

The child said nothing as it curled up contentedly next to Nymm. 

“Ah, I will play you your bedtime melody in a moment. Be patient, will you?”

“_Nrrrrn._” It sleepily objected. 

“Hush. If I am to fight off your dinner, then you can wait a moment while I tend to my wounds.” 

Another disgruntled noise, but not one more followed as Nymm continued to bandage his carapace. Was it odd he had become strangely used to this? Wandering around with the child, fighting off the beings that carried its food, and following whispers of the strange circus he once missed. From town to town he went, performing for whatever scratch the people pitied them with, allowing the process to continually repeat. It was unknown if the mysterious circus even existed or if what they both sought was related to it, but on they went regardless. 

Nymm picked up his instrument and played a familiar melody - soft and slow until the little one drifted off and he followed soon after, allowing a deep, dreamless sleep. 

******

_My, my, so this is where you ended up. _

_The one who lit the lantern abandoned you, but it seems you’ve still found our kin. _

_Hmmm? What’s that? The young musician here has aided you? _

_How valliant! Such courage! But alas, he is not needed on our stage. _

_Come along, my child, your flame burns bright._

_Oh? Your fondness prevents us leave?_

_...Very well then, we will find a use for him. _

_Every circus needs a clown. _


End file.
